The Sun is Rising
by Christine Writer
Summary: Songfic.  Britt Nicole's "Sun is Rising" and Peeta/Katniss.  Post Mockingjay, pre-epilogue. ONESHOT.


_When life has cut too deep and left you hurting_

Katniss knew that life didn't play fair. She had known that ever since she was a little girl. Ever since her father had been killed. Ever since Prim's name had been called for the Games.

_The future that you hoped for is now burning_

In the Quarter Quell, the hope that she and Peeta would make it out of the Games alive the second time seemed to be disappearing in the smoke that rose from the fire that the Game Masters had devised. What had happened next had been beyond belief.

_And the dreams you held so tight have lost their meaning_

The Capitol had made a grave mistake in taking Peeta away from her. Instead of losing her hope, she had been enraged by their evil plans. Then when Peeta had come back, hijacked, it seemed that every dream she had had for their future was now void.

_And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing_

She was now at home in the Victor's Village. She couldn't sleep; the nightmares plagued her, and Peeta wasn't there to guard her from them. She felt like a wound was open and ragged inside of her and there was no way to close it.

_You're gonna make it_

_You're gonna make it_

_And the night can only last for so long_

Every morning that came to find her alone made her more and more sad. Not even just for Peeta. For her mother, who was far away in District 4. For Prim, who she missed terribly.

_Whatever you're facing_

_If your heart is breaking_

Katniss wished that there was some way to keep herself from feeling this way. Her heart was in danger of shattering irreparably.

_There's a promise for the ones who just hold on_

_Lift up your eyes and see_

_The sun is rising_

She opened the windows of her kitchen, wishing that it would be full of the aroma of fresh bread. The only consolation she found was that the sunshine was as warm on her face as a loaf of bread would be in her hands.

_Every high and low you're gonna go through_

_You don't have to be afraid, I am with you_

Peeta knew that he and Katniss had been through a lot. A lot more than he would wish on his worst enemy. He wished that he could comfort Katniss without her feeling like the other shoe was going to drop. She was afraid of him with good reason, but he wished that he could comfort her the way he had in the past. Before Snow had ruined their lives.

_In the moments you're so weak you feel like stopping_

_Let the hope you have light the road you're walking_

Peeta gathered his courage and walked the path between his house and Katniss's. Every step became harder to make. He was still several strides away from her kitchen door when it was flung open.

_You're gonna make it_

_You're gonna make it_

_The night can only last for so long_

Katniss couldn't stand the loneliness of her house. The mansion seemed tiny and restrictive. She had spent the previous night tossing and turning, unable to find refuge from flashbacks and horrible memories. She flung open the kitchen door and ran outside, straight into Peeta. Caught off-guard with only one reliable leg, Peeta instinctively grabbed Katniss, and both of them tumbled backward onto the grass.

_Whatever you're facing_

_If your heart is breaking_

_There's a promise for the ones who just hold on_

_Lift up your eyes and see_

_The sun is rising_

Early morning sunshine blazed around them as they lay on the grass, side by side. Neither moved, unsure of what would come next.

_Even when you can't imagine how_

_How you're ever gonna find your way out _

_Even when you're drowning in your doubt_

_Just look beyond the clouds_

"We have to figure this out." Peeta said, quietly. Katniss nodded, unable to speak. Doubt and apprehension clouded her thoughts, until Peeta rolled onto his side, and propped his head up with his hand, his face just above hers. Clarity was hers as he leaned in and kissed her shyly on the cheek.

"You trust me: real, or not real?" he whispered.

"Real." she responded, and kissed him back.


End file.
